


Sand in his shoes

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't understand John's love & fasination with the beach but he will go because he loves John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand in his shoes

Why did I agree to come to the beach? Sherlock asked himself as he stood with his arms crossed, a look of cold distain on his face. 

It smells like rotten fish he thought, wrinkling up his nose at the breeze blowing across the sea.

A group of children ran past Sherlock, jostling him and he had to fight back the snarl that tried to escape past his lips.

It’s crowded with dull, ordinary people doing dull, ordinary things he thought, glaring at the crowd that swarmed around him. And now I have sand in my shoes. I hate the beach, why am I here?

Seeing a movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn his head. Sherlock smiled, his features softening as John stepped out of the rented cabana, wearing his swim trunks.

John, thought Sherlock, strong, loyal, faithful, loving John, who stood by Sherlock no matter what. He had asked Sherlock to take a trip to the sea with him. He wanted to relax, have some fun, and he wanted Sherlock there with him. Because that’s what couples did, take trips together and because Sherlock wanted to be a good partner, he had agreed.

 John walked up to Sherlock and placed a hand on his arm.

“Are you sure you won’t come for a swim?” he asked.

Sherlock shook his head as he stared at John’s mouth, longing to kiss it. But they were in a public place and he knew it wasn’t a good idea. They didn’t hide their relationship, but they didn’t flaunt it either.

“No, you go ahead; I’ll wait for you here.” Sherlock replied.

“Ok,” John said as he headed toward the water, “but wait in the cabana so you don’t burn.”

Sherlock tied back the curtains of the cabana and sat down in a beach chair so he could watch John who had stopped at the water’s edge and was just standing there, his head thrown back, eyes closed as he enjoyed the waves tickling his toes. After a few minutes, he let out a happy “Whoop!” and ran into the water, diving under the waves when he got deep enough. Sherlock watched his lover frolic like a child, carefree and joyful. The emotion that swelled in his chest overwhelmed him but he didn’t mind. He knew caring about John, loving John made him a stronger, better person. It was all chemical and hormonal and emotional but it was true. John ran out of the water and up to the cabana.  His eyes sparkled with such happiness and his smile glowed so brightly with love as he looked at Sherlock that Sherlock decided at that moment he would gladly carry the whole beach around in his shoes if John would always look at him like that. Not at all logical, he knew, but he didn’t care, right now, John was happy, he was happy, they were happy, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
